The Soren Twins
by Maria June
Summary: What would've happened if Connie Temple had chosen to give up both of her boys for adoption? Would Sam or Caine act differently and how would things play out during the FAYZ? Starts 2 months Pre-FAYZ and goes through the FAYZ. May be some characters who are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, MJ here. Today I'm starting my first fanfic yay! I don't want to make this long, but basically, this is my thoughts on what would happen if Sam was adopted with Caine by the Soren's instead of just Caine. It will start 2 months pre-FAYZ and will go through till the end of the FAYZ, so be prepared for many hours reading. **

**I think it'll be interesting to see, since Sam is not the regular type for Coates and his and Caine's mother is the nurse, so awkwardness for Connie.**

**Note/Warning: While rereading the books, I noticed that Sam is meant to have dark hair, but I always imagined him to have blonde hair and blue eyes. Y'know since blonde = light = good. **

**I imagined Caine to have dark black hair but really white/blue eyes (so smexy). Dark = bad. **

**Also, except the hair and eye colour, I expected then to be almost exactly the same in terms of bone structure and muscle build. **

**So in my story, they're going to look like what I first imagined. All the other characters are the same for me.**

**Random Disclaimer: If I was the Marvellous Michael Grant, I would've killed off Astrid by now for being an royal ass to Sam and married Caine instead of killing him off (RIP darling) ...still think I own GONE?**

**For a little fun, you could always drop a review and make me a happy human being since Caine says that I cannot have his badass powers and become a moof. **

**Enough rambling; "Let's kick." **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sam Soren rested his head against the car window, his blonde hair pressing against it. Another holiday over, another term of hell for Sam.

"Samuel, get your head off that window dear, you'll mess up your hair." His mother's brown eyes looked into his own from the front of the car. She was more likely to be thinking that Sam was messing up the car window than his hair.

His father softly hummed a chirpy tune as they made their way through the wrought iron gates of Coates Academy, or just Coates as the students knew it by.

The school had many acres of ground which were covered in neatly cut grass, so neat that it looked fake. The school itself looked gothic with its high arches and gray coloured bricks and finally the dark slate covered turrets.

Sam sighed and climbed out of the expensive BMW once it came to a halt. Cocking his head to one side, he allowed his parents to kiss him goodbye on the temple and quickly made his way to the reception hall to reregister to officially become a Third Year Coats Academy student.

"Samuel!" Sam cringed and grinded to a halt and turned around to look at his parents. "Wait for your brother."

Sam mentally face palmed as he watch his egoistical brother climb out of the car with his ever-present grace as if he was God's gift. With his charismatic demeanor and movie-star good lucks, it was obvious to Sam that Caine was the favourite out of the two twin brothers.

Once his parents made a big deal of Caine, saying that they will miss his presence, Caine finally caught up to Sam, walking over with pride across the gravel car park.

"What's up Sunshine? Not looking forward to this term are we?" Caine mused, rubbing his hand in Sam's hair, effectively making him look like he just woke up. Caine knew that Sam hated Coates, after all, Caine ruled the school and made sure that Sam's life was hell last term, despite him being the younger of the two.

Caine tapped the side of Sam's face, and quickly walked inside the reception hall, saying hello to his 'henchmen' as Caine liked to call them, as he went by.

Sam wandered in beside him, ignoring the girls which made goo-goo eyes at his brother, the bane of his existence as he like to call him.

It's not that Sam was a nerd, because he wasn't, he was almost the complete opposite, it was that he wasn't his brother. He didn't have a way with words like Caine did and although they were extreme similar looking, Sam didn't have that dark hair which apparently girls went crazy for when matched with glacial blue eyes.

And when Caine was the best on the track team. That also helped.

Leaning over the desk, placing a charming smile on his face, Caine greeted the new receptionist, who was fairly young to be working at a place such as Coates.

Blushing slightly when she looked up, the receptionist smiled back. "H-hi, name?

"The one and only Caine Soren." Caine caught Sam rolling his eyes out the corner of his eye.

"Here is your schedule, ." The receptionist printed his schedule off and handed it to him, almost brushing her fingers against his, making her cheeks go from pink to red.

Giving her a wink, Caine quickly sauntered off to find his accomplices, Drake and Diana.

Sam took Caine's place after he left and rested one elbow on the counter, turning his body to face away from the door.

The receptionist, who's name tag read Ms Terine, quickly have Sam a look up and down, and then asked him the same question: "Name?"

"Samuel Soren." Sam spoke, although keeping the annoyance out of his voice, he wanted to get this over with.

Ms Terine raised one of her eyebrows as if questioning Sam, but then quickly handed Sam his schedule before beckoning the next person forward.

Sam looked down at his schedule. Time to see who his new roommate is.

* * *

**Don't kill me, I know it's short but I need to start somewhere. And Sam might be OOC at some points, but I would be too if I had to live with Caine for almost 15 years. The opposite is also true. **

**Summary: Sam is being pouty and having inner tantrums. Mr Soren is a world renound hummer. Tom is somewhere enjoying two hands. Caine has twitchy lip syndrome and Ms Terine had some hot sauce.**

**Question: Who do you think is going to be Sam's roommate?**

**(Caine always gets my favourite little psychopath)**

**Please little ducklings: REVIEW! **

**"You know the 'or else'" **

**- Caine, ****_Hunger_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, MJ here again with another chapter of TST! **

**Quick note: Sam is OOC, I again bring up the point that different parents does tend to cause a different personality. **

**If you don't know what trousers are, they are pants. (Pants to me mean knickers/boxers, but I know different words mean different things in different countries). **

**Warning: There is slight cussing in this chapter. **

**Random Disclaimer: If I was the Magnificent Michael Grant I would've made Sam beat up Quinn by now...still think I own GONE? **

**For some more fun, you could always drop a review to make me a happy human being since Gaia won't let me become Little Pete and have ALL the badass moof powers. **

* * *

The halls were vast, and Sam almost lost his way in the Coates labyrinth, trying to make his way to room 427. Thankfully, he ran into very few people and avoided confrontation at all costs; there was no point getting a broken rib on the first day, it'd only mean it would be a lot easier for you to get a broken nose on the second.

Coates was no dreamland.

_425...426...427_, Sam counted in his head. Finding his own door and taking caution as he entered, Sam pushed down the handle. He immediately began to look throughout the room; he had no roommate yet. _Must be late_, Sam thought to himself. Taking the bed on the left side of the room, Sam heaved up his small suitcase which he had collected from the reception; no one took anything home, no one had anything valuable _left_ to to take home.

Popping the locks, he hefted up the front panel of the suit case; it was exactly how he left it. The Coates Academy uniform rested on top, the white shirts folded up in a crisp fashion, the black trousers underneath, the Coates tie and finally a pair of black pointed tipped leather shoes, ready polished. Sighing while taking them out of his suitcase, Sam quickly took off his shoes and jeans, quickly replacing them with the uniform. Sam was about to put on the shirt, when a kid, who looked about thirteen to Sam, barged through the doorway, almost tackling Sam in the process.

"Well Hello to you to roomie." Sam spoke sardonically. He righted himself and whipped on his shirt and stood in front of the long mirror which hung on the wall, in between Sam's territory and the other boys' territory.

"My name's not important, but people call me Panda." Panda looked towards Sam in the mirror, watching him struggle slightly with his tie. Sam, who had finally got something which looked like a tie, turned to have a good look at Panda. He could definitely tell why people called him Panda: dark circles surrounded his eyes, much like a panda bear does. Also he had a very white complexion, which enhanced the dark circles around his eyes.

Sam immediately took a dislike to Panda: he creeped him out.

"Okay, so..."

"Rules," Panda interrupted,"You stay outta my stuff, I stay outta yours. You don't go in my half of the room. And finally, you stay out of my way." Panda threatened.

Sam looked at Panda incredulously, "Are you seriously threatening me?" Sam took his own threatening step forward.

Panda didn't miss a beat, laughed and waved Sam off, although he looked nervous, "No, no. I'm joking, totally joking." Panda could see he wasn't going to be dominant out of the two.

"Good." Sam said, while stretching his back, shoving his suitcase aside and resting on his bed, hands tucked neatly beneath his head. Although he was only fourteen, Sam was tall and his feet almost hung off the edge of the bed. "My name is Sam, by the way. Sam Soren." Sam inwardly smirked, the one bonus of being Caine's brother was that people feared him, so automatically feared him too. That was of course, until they actually met Sam. He wasn't as half as bad as his younger sibling.

Panda didn't quake with fear, but his eyes bulged slightly out of his head, making Sam give a devious smile.

_No more Mister Nice Guy_, Sam thought._ This term is going to be different. _

"Drake!" Drake could see Caine, his hand raised in a welcoming gesture as he entered their room.

"What do you want Soren?" Drake snarled, so far he had no twerp to pick on and was getting antsy.

"Now now, Merwin. No need for the pleasantries." Caine smirked, patting his psychopath on the arm. "This term, is going to be better than the last. You know what that means Drake?" Caine dragged his suitcase and placed it on the bed.

"That more kids get throttled?" Drake asked, resting on his bed. Caine turned to his accomplice and flashed a smile.

"That more kids get throttled," Caine repeated,"And I- I mean we- get more power."

Drake laughed sadistically, "Shit is going down."

* * *

**Ta daaa! Again, I know it is not very long, but I am updating this every day for this week and after that, the chapters are going to be a lot longer. And I mean a lot! **

**Summary: Sam is going badass. Caine is bringing sexy back. Panda is actually in a fanfic and Drake is being Drake. **

**Question: Did you expect that? **

**Please little ducklings: REVIEW! **

**"'Hungry in the dark.' It's one of your greatest hits sometimes you change it to 'hungry in the darkness.'"**

**Diana, ****_Hunger_**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I would like to give a massive thanks to my reviewers, you make my day into a wonderful ray of sunshine! And just for kicks I wrote double of what you would get on a regular date. Sorry this is slightly late: Internet decided to mess up. **

**Random Disclaimer: If I was Michael Grant, Brittney wouldn't ruin Drake's fabulous moments...still think I own the GONE series?**

* * *

The first thing that Sam noticed once he had woken up from a quick nap was Panda watching him out the corner of his eye. "What do you want Panda?" Sam said, groaning as he lifted himself up and placed on the schools' blazer, which was in the schools' colours: a yellow gold and deep red, the initials CA sewn in just above his heart.

Panda quickly looked away from Sam, knowing he had been spotted.

"Nothing Sam."

Sam looked at Panda, he was currently at the pine wooden desk, which promptly sat at his side of the room and gave him a threatening glare. "You want something, so tell me what the hell you want."

Panda raises his own eyes to meet Sam's,"I was wondering how you landed up at Coates."

Sam's eyes practically burned with anger, the idiot asked him one of the most stupid questions ever that you could in Coates. So Sam gave the half-truth. Not so much that Panda would get the information he wants, but just enough truth for a viable explanation. "My parents are rich, they didn't want two teenagers clogging up their halls and giving them smart-ass remarks." Panda did not need to know what Sam did. No one did.

Mentally waving it off, Sam was about to leave the room when his own curiosity got the better of him,"What did _you_ do to land up at Coates Panda?"

Panda looked down, presumably in shame. "I guess I was just a bad kid."

With that Sam left the room, he hasn't expected a truthful answer. Just as he made his way through the doorway, he ran into someone. Or, more correctly, someone was thrown into him. Sam immediately saw that Benno, a bully who was easily manipulated by other bullies, was on the offensive.

"What the hell Benno?" Sam exclaimed, while holding onto the kid who was on the defensive. He looked about ten to Sam.

"He's just getting what he deserves Sammy." Benno went to go punch the kid in the nose, when Sam hooked up his wrist and slammed up his fist into Benno's jaw, making Sam's knuckles crack under the pressure. Not missing a beat, Sam quickly grabbed Benno's shirt in his hands and threw him up against a wall. "And now your getting what you deserve." Sam growled, the noise deep in his throat.

Benno spat blood into Sam's face, grabbed the back of Sam's head and pushed his forehead forward, a motion which hit Sam right on the bridge if his perfect nose and started to make it bleed. Benno quickly took off, leaving a bloody Sam and freaked out kids in his wake. Sam didn't often fight, or at least, he didn't used to.

Turning towards the kid, Sam wiped both Benno's and his blood of his face, which practically just smeared it rather than getting rid of it. He looked at his right hand, the one he punched Benno with. It was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"I'm Jack." Sam heard the kid, Jack, pipe up in a nervous voice.

Before Sam could introduce himself, a storm of teachers came towards Sam, a very happy looking Benno beside them. Sam shot a look a Benno, one that said 'this is not over.'

"Soren! Get over here now!" One of the teachers yelled, as if Sam was deaf. "Detention. All term."

Sam was about to retaliate when one of the female teachers lifted up a finger, almost taking out Sam's eyeball with her false nails. "Get your sorry ass down to the nurses' office, before you get another wound." Her nasally voice echoed down the large hallway. Had it been any other school, Sam could've reported a teacher for using inappropriate language and threatening a student, however, this is Coates. After another second of pondering, Sam realised that he would've probably been expelled having Coates been any other school.

Connie Temple was sifting through the files when she head another knock at the door. In a place like Coates, the nurses' office was used often.

Connie had only taken the job here to pay the bills, Tom, her soon to be ex-husband had cheated on her and now she was the one paying the price.

With a heavy sigh, she called out,"Come in!" She heard the door open, and saw a young boy walk in. Connie wasn't really paying attention, still looking through her files when the boy cleared his throat, forcing Connie to notice him. She gasped. Sam. Her Sam. Then Connie took in his disheveled appearance; bloody and bruised to high heaven.

Shaking her head, Connie went back into nurse mode, not I'm-your-birth-mother-mode. "Take a seat please, while I get some ice and gauze for the blood and swelling."

Sam nodded, a motion that made him wince. While walking over to her supplies Connie questioned Sam,"What happened?"

"I tripped on the stairs, clumsy me I guess." Connie frowned at Sam's obvious lie, she could clearly see his bruised hand, which only occurs when punching: he'd been in a fight.

"You didn't fall Sam, look at your hand."

"Well, that's what happened." Sam said, wincing as Connie placed on a steri-strip horizontally across his nose, to encourage the skin to bind together. He was definitely going to have at least one black eye.

"No it isn't." Connie insisted while placing disinfectant on his knuckles. She had had enough of her son lying to her face. "You were in a fight."

Sam relented,"Why do you care? It's not like your my mother nurse Temple." This hit a nerve for Connie. She stayed quiet throughout the rest of the cleansing and dressing procedure, only giving medical advice to Sam when necessary.

When she was finished, Sam muttered a harsh thanks, slamming the door as he left. Connie sat back down in her chair, and felt hot tears streaming down her face, making no attempt to wipe them.

The pencil moved towards him. Away from him. Back towards him. Caine smirked, it wasn't important that he didn't know the why, all Caine cared about was the power. His power.

He hadn't found out about it long ago, in fact, it was probably just a week before the term started. He and Sam were squabbling, like usual, when Sam had pushed one of his buttons a bit too far. He remembered it clearly.

Caine had been feeling out of place for a while now, although Caine knew that he was the favourite out of the two twins, he felt like he belonged less to the Soren's than Sam did. When he followed this theory, he came to a conclusion: if I have been adopted, then so has Sam. Maybe Sam has been feeling the Sam way. So, stupidly, Caine had confronted Sam. Sam spat words at him, such as 'paranoia' and 'sociopath', while Caine also spat his own obscenities, Sam's words had struck a nerve. He had ran to his room, rested his fist against the bridge of his nose and then extended his hand and elbow in sudden violence, when his lamp had gone flying across the room. Now he thanks Sam for giving him a reason to lash out. He had discovered his powers.

So he sat at his desk in his room, messing with a pencil, hovering over it almost, so Drake wouldn't be able to see it. Caine wondered if he should tell Diana, when he got a chance to see her that is. He trusted Diana more than Drake. There was no taming his psychotic streak. He had to keep it a secret, that much he knew; people don't like the idea of new and unusual, let alone powers.

Diana Ladris tapped her roommates' shoulder, Taylor, when suddenly she gasped. All she saw in her mind was something that looked like cell phone bars; there was three of them. Her question quickly forgotten, Diana sat down on her bed, mumbling never mind to Taylor who had asked what she wanted.

Diana placed a hand on her other arm, and now there were two cell phone bars.

_What could this mean?_

* * *

**YAY! is here everyone!**

**Summary: Sam is a super secret ninja; Caine is possessive over pencils and hates lamps; Connie is being hormonal and Diana has a thing about touching people.**

**Question: Does everyone like the new Sam?**

**Please little duckies: REVIEW!**

**"You got yourself some medals soldier? Yeah, well, I lived through the FAYZ."**

**Caine, Light**


End file.
